The Cole Eye Institute Vision Science Training Program (CEIVSTP) is specifically designed to train pre-doctoral Ph.D. students, medical students and post-doctoral fellows to become future leaders in ophthalmology research. One of the major long-term goals of CEIVSTP is to limit and eventually merge the boundaries that now separate clinical and basic research in ophthalmology. This training program is uniquely positioned to achieve this goal for the following reasons: First, the trainers in this program have been selected for their ability to perform outstanding ophthalmology research with a translational focus on eye diseases. Second, the clinical mentors in the program are highly successful clinicians with proven track records in research and a commitment to the goals of the training program. Third, both a basic and clinician scientist will mentor each trainee. Fourth, the housing of this program under one roof in the Cole Eye Institute establishes a cohesive and comprehensive environment particularly suited to this purpose. Fifth, the close interactions between medical students and Ph.D. students during the research training, will promote communication between the clinical and basic areas and foster scientific networks and collaborations that can continue into the future. The strong didactic, research and clinical component of this program together with the novel curriculum of the Molecular Medicine Ph.D. program will provide a solid foundation in basic scientific principles in the context of human ocular biology and disease. This proposal seeks funding for outstanding pre-doctoral graduate students, medical students working toward a masters level thesis and post-doctoral fellows committed to ophthalmic research.